


Bruised Not Broken

by Emma_Swan



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, BDSM elements, Bondage, Bottom Lena Luthor, Double Penetration, Eventual tenderness, F/F, Kara's not prepared, Kink and then they get soft for each other, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena has so many feelings, Oral Sex, Post Reveal, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Top Kara Danvers, some extreme language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Swan/pseuds/Emma_Swan
Summary: Betrayed and broken hearted, Lena chooses to drown her sorrows, but ends up face to face with them when Kara shows up on her balcony. Is it too late for forgiveness, or will they be able to look past the pain to find the love they share beneath it? [Post 4x22].





	Bruised Not Broken

It’s late at night and Lena stands on her balcony with a glass of scotch that she raises to her full red lips. Lightning claws at the city skyline, shredding it with a hostile and jagged swipe. The rain pours harder after that, coming down like blood from an open wound. 

 

Lena drains the last of her scotch in a few swallows. The alcohol burns its way through her throat, and when she stares at the streets far below her building, she wonders if the blur of her vision comes from her tears or just from her drunkenness. 

 

Lena keeps the half empty bottle close by, and pours herself another — two fingers of liquor for each time that Kara seemed like she was on the verge of telling the truth, but chose not to speak up. 

 

“Lena?” Kara stutters out from the doorway behind her, and for an instant, Lena thinks she might be imagining it. She continues to grip the rails on the balcony and empties her glass again. 

 

Her chin hangs, head down low as she considers how foolish she’s been to let Kara in. 

 

Lex is right, and his dying words prey on Lena over again and over again. 

 

After all, life has done nothing but teach her to be cautious and distrusting of people, so how could she ever have allowed herself to be deceived for so long?

 

 _Love._

 

A willing blindness to what is obvious. A pining for Kara so strong that she thinks even now she can’t break herself of it — _can’t_ stop yearning for her. 

 

“Lena.” Kara repeats in a firmer tone, and approaches this time, bold enough to grab the glass as it almost slips from Lena’s weak grip. “You haven’t been answering my texts or calls. Is something going on?”

 

“My phone _sort of_ ‘fell.’ Off the balcony,” Lena laughs with a smile that still brings out her dimples. It’s remarkable how she can smile like this in spite of the betrayal she’s feeling, and despite the way she bristles over the presence of the one person she doesn’t want to see right now. “Care to fly down and get it for me?” she bitterly adds. “I mean — _run._ Run down and get it for me—“

 

Kara freezes at the intentional slip up, but plays it off cool with a nervous smile. She stretches out her hand to Lena, and she’s so damn _fast_ about grabbing her by the wrist. 

 

With the strength of a superhuman, Kara pulls Lena back into her office and down on the sofa in a spot beneath the heating vent. “You’ve been out there for too long,” Kara points out. “Your teeth are chattering and that bottle is empty, Lena—”

 

Lena hardly notices until Kara mentions it, and then because it’s all she can focus on, she leans in impulsively to shut her up with a kiss, and to stop her own violent shivering. 

 

It’s their first kiss and it shouldn’t be like this, so hard and heavy with all of the secrets Kara’s kept. 

 

Lena shouldn’t be twisting her hand through blonde hair to yank, but she’s not letting this kiss end and Kara only makes it so much worse. 

 

Kara grabs her face, pulls her in by the chin and Lena can feel that latent power – the truth of who she is _so_ blatant in how they kiss. 

 

It’s too late to discuss things like feelings, too late for apologies and tears, and yet they stare at each other’s mouths — waiting for an explanation or another kiss. 

 

“What do you want from me?” Lena asks in a deadly cold voice, her green eyes showing hostility and none of her affection for Kara. 

 

“I want to be your friend,” Kara almost whimpers, her bottom lip rising into a pout as she begs with her body language alone. “I want forgiveness.”

 

“Forgiveness,” Lena repeats as if it’s simple, as if she can just go to her wares and pull out an _invention_ for that. “Maybe I’ll give you forgiveness. But first I need something from you in return.” 

 

She’s a little unsteady on her legs, but not so unsteady that her swagger is affected when she moves across her office to a private storage locker. 

 

The locker requires a password and retina scan, along with another safety measure that Kara won’t see from where she’s sitting. 

 

This is where Lena keeps a number of highly personal possessions, and it’s also a place for her to hide her sins.

 

Lena removes items from the locker and tosses them one by one on the table behind her: a pair of cuffs, a gag, a leather lash, and last of all, a black harness with a thick cock attached. 

 

“You were surveilling me this whole time in case I proved to be danger to you,” Lena states with an edge to her tone. “I’ve thought about it a lot, Kara. The only logical reason you continued to lie is that you never _really_ believed in me. On some level, you must think I’m like the rest of my family. You were just waiting for me to show all of the signs of it—” 

 

Lena slips her wrists through the cuffs of her own accord and then she sinks down in a chair. “This is what I want from you,” she continues. “Treat me like a villain. _To my face._ Make my physical hurt stronger than my emotional one right now. Fuck me. Force me onto my hands and knees for you. Tell me I’m _bad_ and wrong and wicked. Call me names. A slut, a whore, a bitch. Degrade me the way you must think I deserve to be degraded. Only when you’ve done that will I even consider forgiving you.” 

 

Kara stands up so fast the couch almost flips and her outrage is clear on her face. She shakes her head and points a finger at Lena. “I never wanted to degrade you, Lena!” she practically cries, scrunching up her face in disbelief and horror. “I never once thought of you as a villain. Please, you have to believe me. There were so many times I wanted to tell you the truth, but I was afraid because – because I had developed feelings for you. The thought of losing you was overwhelming, and I selfishly chose the easy way out—” 

 

“And now this is the only way back in,” Lena coolly insists and glares pointedly at the assortment of items lain out before her. She refuses to accept Kara’s explanation because it’s too simple. It doesn’t make sense to her, not to the pragmatic side that always calculates risk in business. Kara must have viewed her as a _risk_ not worth taking, a villain, someone she can’t trust. 

 

“Come on, Supergirl,” Lena demands, addressing her almost like a stranger. “Are you going to pretend you don’t have the stomach for this? I know you’ve been attracted to me for years, and while I might not have been able to figure out your biggest secret, I figured out a few of them. I know what interests you sexually, and _I made absolutely sure_ to tick all of your boxes.”

 

Kara gulps at that and her face becomes sterner, so much more like Supergirl’s when she removes her glasses and puts them aside. She strides forward to get a better look at Lena’s items, and she even checks out the rest of the collection in the storage locker to make a few selections of her own. “What happens if we do this?” Kara asks flatly. 

 

Lena’s staring at the floor and Kara bends to secure the cuffs around her wrists. “I don’t know,” Lena admits. “We’ll have to see.”

 

It’s reassuring enough that Kara’s willing to take this gamble, and she stalks off with the harness in hand. She returns with it secure underneath her pants, and then she lifts the lash to drag it over Lena’s naked shoulder. 

 

There’s a mild aggression to Kara now, a determination that bleeds through her every act. She circles around the chair and splits open the back of Lena’s dress unexpectedly, rips through the expensive fabric and exposes her breasts in a way that makes Lena gasp. 

 

The dress hangs on her, like a flag of surrender ripped apart, and Kara pulls the fabric and Lena’s torn underthings out of the way. 

 

Her nipples strain for attention, red and aroused, and Kara holds one of Lena’s full breasts in her palm. “You want me to treat you like an enemy?” Kara considers aloud. “I’ll treat you like one.”

 

Lena shudders and moans, and Kara’s hand trails down her stomach to the waistband on her thong. 

 

Kara pulls at it and reveals her smooth, bare pussy – the perfect closure of her labia around an aroused clit. The tantalizing sight leaves Kara a little breathless with blue eyes darkened by dilating pupils. “This is making you so wet,” Kara groans. “You might be angry with me right now, Lena, but you want this. You want _me._ ” 

 

A trickle of silken wetness has gathered on the strip of fabric that rests between her cunt lips and Kara runs her finger through it. Kara stands back and tastes the wetness, then pushes her finger into Lena’s mouth. “You taste so good when you’re desperate and helpless.” 

 

Lena draws her a moody look that flickers away when Kara cups her and rubs her slit. Her thighs press together instinctively, trapping Kara’s hand between them. “I’m not desperate,” she grunts. “I’m just showing you the side of me that you always wanted to see. I’m the bad girl and you’re the hero, so now _punish_ me.”

 

Kara obliges with three lashes placed over her breasts, striking hard enough to leave behind bright red marks. The pain explodes into pleasure for Lena and little tingles of exhilaration spread through her skin. 

 

Another smack lands with deliberate aim across her nipples and Lena groans as they begin to throb. 

 

The red brands spread across Lena’s body like markings on a map of conquest, little inroads into unexplored territory for both of them. 

 

The temptation is too much, and Kara pinches one nipple between her thumb and forefinger, eliciting a soft cry from Lena. 

 

“Is this who _you_ really are, Lena?” Kara asks, her voice dropping an octave as she palms Lena’s breast with a strong grip. “Someone who needs a rougher hand to keep you in line?”

 

Lena scoffs at that, and she’s about to launch into a rant when Kara effortlessly lifts her. She finds herself hanging over Kara’s shoulder, upended and staring down at the floor. A protest dies on her lips as Kara drops her on the couch. 

 

“Maybe I do,” Lena boldly declares, just to arouse Kara’s imagination. “Maybe I like it. Behind closed office doors, maybe I’m a whore who spreads my legs for anyone. Should I confess all of my sins to you so you can absolve me of them?” 

 

“I think you’ve said enough.” Kara asserts sharply, and sits down to pull Lena across her lap. She smooths her left hand over Lena’s lower back, and holds her in place while her right one removes the flimsy, expensive thong to expose her glistening pussy lips. Kara ignores them, and instead delivers several quick and hard smacks to Lena’s bare ass, leaving it hot to the touch. 

 

Lena’s chest heaves from the spanking, and her beautiful ass cheeks turn the shade of a rose. “ _Fuck,_ ” Lena grunts and bites down on her bottom lip. She never curses, and yet she hears herself repeat the profanity again when Kara lets into her with another round of hard smacks. 

 

Lena rocks back against Kara’s hand in search of a different, gentler contact. She turns and lifts her chin, staring into Kara’s eyes long enough to grow prideful. “Are you trying to tickle me, or spank me?” she asks in open mockery of Kara. “Tell me, how do you hope to ever reform someone as wicked as me when you’re naturally such a _push-over_? Where’s all of that superhuman force?” 

 

“Oh I’ll show you force.” Kara replies with a steely glare, and they both know she’s playing into Lena’s taunting. 

 

Kara doesn’t use her superhuman strength, but the next eight spanks are heavy handed, and leave behind the vivid red imprint of her palm with each targeted strike. 

 

”You’re tough, Lena, but you’re not _that_ tough.” Kara remarks, openly enjoying the way Lena wiggles her ass to try and escape beneath her. “Hold still,” Kara instructs, filled with confidence as she holds Lena in place while she rubs the sting out of her bright cheeks. “I’m not done.”

 

True to her word, Kara continues and dishes out another six in quick succession. The harshest yet just to hear the sob stick in Lena’s throat. 

 

It’s incredibly arousing as pain shoots through her skin, charged with the electric of pent-up emotions. Lena wants this punishment, but she’s reaching her limit and Kara’s aware of it. 

 

“Are you going to be a good girl now?” Kara asks, parting Lena’s pussy lips with a slow stroke of her fingertips.

 

Lena’s mouth opens in another soft cry, and as much she hates to give Kara the satisfaction, she’s far too sensitive to lie and endure another severe disciplining. The word _good_ on Kara’s lips is a balm to her sore ass and ego. “Yes,” Lena whimpers and nods to show that she’s willing to behave.

 

Her jaw slackens as Kara suddenly opens her cunt with two fingers, stretching her to a maximum spread. 

 

“That’s it, Kara,” Lena moans enthusiastically. “Make me be _good._ ” 

 

Kara exhales deeply at the warmth of Lena wrapped around her fingers. “There’s only one way I can be sure there won’t any future conflict between us.” She thrusts into Lena until her palm drenches with juices, and she uses her thumb to brush arousal against Lena’s puckering asshole. 

 

Slipping her other hand into her pocket, Kara pulls out a slim anal plug and coats it liberally in lubricant. She fits the blunt tip against Lena’s squeezing, shy hole. “Let me have all of you,” Kara breathes, so shaky as she makes the request, yet she steels herself, and becomes completely focused when Lena nods weakly in acceptance. 

 

The tight ring of Lena’s asshole yields to Kara’s intrusion. Kara spreads her cheeks further, staring heatedly while she pushes the soft silicone into Lena with gentle strokes. She becomes rougher when Lena relaxes, and she can sink in, no longer with so much resistance. 

 

Lena whimpers at her own fullness, while Kara pumps into her ass and pussy, claiming both at once. 

 

Lena quivers inside as Kara also curls her fingers down to graze against the sweet spot inside of her pussy. 

 

“You needed this all along, haven’t you?” Kara breathes, ghosting her thumb over Lena’s swollen and slippery clit with every push she gives. “You are _so_ good, Lena.” She lilts softly and rubs soothing circles over the expanse of Lena’s lower back, before giving gentle thrusts with the anal plug. “You always have been — but now you’re good for _me._ ” 

 

For Lena, it's simultaneously a relief to hear this from Kara and more agonizing than any other pain she might inflict. 

 

“Good for you?” Lena pants and then opens her thighs in submission, even as she juts out her chin defiantly. 

 

Lena fucks herself harder on the fingers buried deep in her pussy. Part of her wants to rebel, but the other part wants Kara to praise her again, and she tries to earn it with every gentle roll of her hips. 

 

Kara’s fingers coil and coax her to accept a third, and Lena’s knees shake as she tenses all of her muscles. She’s so emotionally conflicted but her body knows what it needs and all she can hear is the wet noises of her cunt and ass. 

 

“I’ll only be good if you fuck me harder,” Lena insists breathlessly, and all of the tendons in her neck strain as she presses her face nearer to Kara’s, and her lips hover on the verge of a kiss. “You never know when I might stray, when I might commit some terrible deed. Fuck me and make me obedient.” 

 

Their mouths don’t quite touch and only exchange heat—soft exhales that fail to satisfy. 

 

Lena’s lust drops away for an instant, and her genuine hurt surfaces just for seconds before Kara kisses her with soul-stealing intensity. 

 

“You’d better put me on my hands and knees,” Lena husks. “Be brutal, Kara. I _deserve_ it.” 

 

Kara stills her fingers, drawing them out slowly, and watches as Lena’s pink slit gapes at the loss. “Get up.” Kara demands. She stands the moment Lena moves. 

 

Lena watches Kara, the silent strength and reservations clear on her face, even as Kara follows through on their agreed upon plan. 

 

Unzipping her pants, Kara makes a show of pulling out the thick phallus strapped to her hips. She forces Lena over the arm of the couch and strokes the cock near her face. “Look at it.” Kara snaps, fisting Lena’s hair in her free hand. “I’m going to fuck you so hard with this that you’ll never be the same again.”

 

The words sound convincing, even if Kara’s shaking and her jaw tenses. 

 

Lena’s pussy is practically dripping from the distasteful behavior. Kara runs her thumb through the sticky nectar and smears it over the broad head of the cock before lining herself up. She gives a gentle tug on the siicone inside of Lena’s clenched asshole, and then forces it back into place. 

 

“What an eager slut you are,” Kara remarks coolly, spreading Lena’s ass cheeks to get a good look inside of her pussy. “I bet you like it when it hurts a little.” She thrusts suddenly, pinning Lena’s hips against the couch as she slams all the way in. Kara fucks her in rough, full strokes, so fast and mercilessly that the cock is a blur between her legs and the sound of Lena’s slick cunt fills the office.

 

This is just what normally makes Lena’s blood run hot, and there’s such a mess trickling down her thigh from it, but on some level she’s unraveling. She licks her bottom lip and bites down on it erotically, so aroused that her pussy ripples inside in instantaneous orgasm. “I do,” she groans. “I want pain. I want to _feel_ this after you’re through with me—" 

 

Kara’s hips jolt at an impossible speed as she pounds into Lena. It’s far too easy for them both to give into their urges after so many years of avoidance, so many years of secrets between them that never quite allowed them to connect on a level beyond friendship. 

 

“How many times did you think about having sex with me, Kara?” Lena grunts, almost drooling from how skilled and well-timed every thrust is, how each slick motion inspires powerful spasms of blissful sensation inside of her. Her cunt grasps at the cock, but Kara pumps into her without any intentions of stopping. “Did you think about fucking me _more_ than you thought about telling me the truth?”

 

Kara stays silent through her questions, and her thumbs slide over the dimples of Venus on Lena’s lower back. She holds Lena’s hips tighter and rocks faster, until Lena’s pussy maintains the stretch when she pulls the shaft fully out and pushes in deeper. “I... I thought about doing this _a lot,_ ” Kara confesses. “But I did think about being honest with you more—" 

 

Kara sinks the cock in, rutting her hard enough that Lena’s delirious from it. Lena’s mouth hangs open and she groans, pressing her breasts into the sofa to remain steady. 

 

For as long as they have known each other, there’s been a softness between them and a mutual care. It’s always been edged with sexual tension and a flirtation so easy and light that Lena _never_ imagined Kara would be this aggressive with her. 

 

From behind, Kara watches the hungry way her pussy opens, and the slick desire that covers the huge shaft. She removes the anal plug just to see the small hollow it leaves behind where Lena’s asshole has been stretched. 

 

Kara gratifies Lena’s most carnal urges when she stares, and Lena feels so connected to her through this act, as if their bodies are truly united. 

 

“I had been falling in love with you,” Lena admits in a moment of weakness, when Kara’s drilled so deep into her pussy that a pang of wonderful pain fills her lower belly. “I trusted _you_ like I’ve never trusted anyone.”

 

Having sex is another act of trust, even if it’s rough and dirty, even if it lacks tenderness. 

 

Lena can see how much Kara’s eyes brim with sorrow and regret as Kara fulfills Lena’s sordid requests. 

 

“Lena,” Kara whispers, her hips grinding slower like gears breaking down. She runs her hand over the entire expanse of Lena’s back, her fingers searching for atonement as she cries brokenly, “I _am_ in love with you. I _never_ meant to lie. I was trying to protect you—”

 

Kara’s thrusts almost become gentle as she pleads in desperation, “Please, _please_ believe me. I wanted to tell you who I was, _what_ I was—”

 

“But you _didn’t,_ ” Lena reminds her in a sharp tone. “And I’m a firm believer that you can’t listen to what people say: you have to watch what they do. Some corporate wisdom for you.” 

 

Lena swings her eyes back to rest on Kara with glacial indifference. She stiffens her lip in disapproval when Kara halts, and then in spite of being cuffed, Lena limberly shifts their positions and climbs on top. 

 

Kara grunts as she’s pushed onto her ass, her eyes searching Lena’s as she bites back just as viciously, “All those times when I was Supergirl, and I protected you even when you asked me to let you die, that _meant_ something! Just as much as checking in on you or bringing you donuts when I was Kara.”

 

“Of course it did,” Lena emphasizes, without even a touch of sarcasm. “Everything we experienced was genuine, Kara. That’s why your betrayal hurts. That’s _why_ it hurts so much to find out that _any_ part of it was a lie. That all along you couldn’t fully trust me, in spite of all that we’d been through.” 

 

Straddling Kara’s lap, Lena rides the thick dildo like she’s staking claim. She bends and marks Kara’s neck with bruising love bites that will turn purple and blue. 

 

“Tell me the rest of your secrets,” Lena demands, and begins a slow rocking bounce on the cock strapped to Kara. “What else did you keep from me? Did you imagine us having a relationship… a _future_ together?”

 

Lena’s more vulnerable now, much warmer as she leans in and grazes her nose along the spot below Kara’s ear. 

 

Tears pool in Kara’s eyes and roll down her cheeks. “Yes,” She chokes out, her voice barely a whisper. “I wanted all of it with you. A _life_. A _family_. A _home._ ” The words sound thick as she speaks them, and Kara takes in a stuttered breath that shakes her whole body. “I still do.”

 

Lena’s eyes water, leaking a hot trail down her cheek. She slides off of Kara’s lap and drifts away from the couch, away from the temptation to act on toxic and filthier urges, on whatever it takes to stop her own pain. She hates seeing Kara this way, and hates that she’s the cause of it. “How can I trust you’ll be completely honest in the future, when you weren’t even honest about who you are?” she asks. “You broke my heart, Kara—”

 

Kara wipes her face with the back of her hand and moves to kneel before Lena. “Then let me fix it.” She implores, clasping Lena’s hands desperately. “I’ll do anything to repair the damage I’ve done. Please, give me a chance to prove you can trust me.”

 

Lena shakes her head in uncertainty and begins to cry harder, unable to come up with a quick and easy answer for Kara. 

 

“I really shouldn’t have drank all of that scotch,” Lena sniffs. “I just want to be home and in bed.” 

 

Carefully, Kara unlocks Lena’s cuffs and tosses them into one of the desk drawers. She fastens up her own pants, then wraps Lena in her coat and scoops her into her arms. 

 

“I’ll take you home. At least I can do that right.” Kara murmurs softly, and soon they’re flying through the night so fast that the world is just a blur of color. The rain has stopped and the clouds have cleared, leaving the pale empty face of the moon behind them. 

 

The wind whips at their skin and Lena hangs on, shutting her eyes until they land safely on another balcony. Kara carries her straight to bed and lays her down against fluffy pillows. 

 

Lena grips her coat around her neck and waits for Kara to go, but then reaches out to grab her wrist. “Wait,” Lena beseeches, soft yet insistent. “Kara… it’s just that… I don’t know _how_ to forgive you.”

 

It’s a strange confession, not just a petty or cruel statement, and Lena swings her eyes up to Kara to see how she reacts. “There are so few people that I’ve ever gotten close to, and the ones that did most often misled me intentionally. Some wanted me dead. A few hurt me over and over again.” She pauses as she thinks of her family and her mouth squeezes into a severe frown. “When I was younger, I behaved like a dog that runs right back to the hand that strikes it. I know how to be truly loyal, even when it’s to my detriment. I can be _loyal_ to you again. I can give you that, but forgiveness… “ 

 

She swallows, her red eyes brimming with tears that cling to her lashes. “It’s such a complicated thing,” she sniffles. “I shouldn’t have initiated anything sexual with you tonight. I shouldn’t have made it a condition of forgiving you. It was wrong and even cruel of me. Especially.... because I can't forgive, not when you just did what you thought was _right._ You followed your instincts, and how can I fault you for that? Oh, it still feels like I’m getting smacked by a newspaper, but I don’t blame you for it, not really. I just can’t help but feel like no matter what I do, I’ll always be reprimanded for who I am. Intentionally, or unintentionally, it makes no difference. There’s no changing my reputation. Sometimes I wish I had a second identity. I wish I could be anyone else—”

 

“No.” Kara’s voice is firm, but her hands are gentle as she grips Lena’s arms to get in her face. “It’s who you are that makes you special, Lena. I was _so_ wrong, even if my reasons felt right at the time. I thought if you knew I was Supergirl it would put you in danger, but that’s just an excuse. I was afraid, and I was being selfish.” The words are heavy as they fall from Kara’s lips but she holds Lena’s gaze as she continues. “I was afraid that things would change between us, that you’d see me differently and want to keep me at a distance. I wanted to be part of your life so much that I was willing to hide a part of my own, and that was never your fault, Lena. It was all mine.”

 

Kara’s honesty warms Lena’s heart more than she’s willing to acknowledge. She holds fast to Kara’s hand, weaving their fingers together as their shadows settle together against the wall in her bedroom. “Stay with me,” Lena whispers. “I want all of these bad feelings to go away, but I want you to stay, Kara. Kiss me.” 

 

“Are you sure?” Kara’s voice is hesitant but her eyes dart to Lena’s lips in a subtle tell that she wants this, too. 

 

“I don’t want to do anything else you might regret in the morning.” Kara whispers, and brushes her thumb along Lena’s cheekbone, then under her eye to wipe away her tears.

 

“Letting you walk away right now would be a huge regret,” Lena announces and shifts the blankets to allow Kara to slide into bed next to her.

 

There’s a flicker of hope within Kara’s eyes as she leans in to brush her lips against Lena’s mouth. It’s a soft kiss, so light and romantic, confessing love and remorse in equal measures. 

 

Kara’s tongue swipes over Lena’s lower lip, pleading for entrance as much as forgiveness as she pours her soul into Lena’s mouth with a quiet moan. Her hands ghost over Lena’s shoulders, and one curls at the base of her neck while the other cups Lena’s cheek to draw her closer.

 

The reverential way they touch each other contrasts with how rough they had been earlier. In the moonlight, Lena’s green eyes shimmer with pure emotion and she initiates a kiss that scorches. 

 

Her mouth opens for Kara, and their tongues glide together, cherishing one another but also moving in clear desperation. Lena grips Kara’s hand and guides it onto her body, over her breasts and down between her legs. “I always wondered why you acted how you did,” she murmurs. “I thought maybe you _did_ have feelings for me. That maybe you just didn’t want to ruin our friendship. All of those years, I believed I wasn’t good enough for Kara Danvers, so I never broached the subject with you. Then you turned out to be Supergirl, and I thought I would _never_ be able to tell you how I felt. I thought I could never be good enough, _but god,_ do I want you.” 

 

“You’ve always been good enough.” Kara asserts against Lena’s lips, her breath hot and hand steady as she cups Lena’s aching pussy with a more possessive energy. She glides her palm over the silken wetness and parts her labia with two fingers, just to caress along her slit. 

 

Lena’s scalding against her skin, and Kara moans as she enters her with a slow push that gets her all the way in up to her knuckles. Lena’s essence drizzles down her palm and Kara strokes her inside with powerful fingertips. She grazes that wonderfully sensitive area that makes Lena’s breath catch, and rumbles honestly, “I need you, Lena, you’re the sun in my life that I can’t live without.”

 

Lena’s eyelids feel so heavy and her breathing grows shallow until her exhales are short, stuttered gasps. She fumbles with Kara’s pants, opening the button fast as she urges, “Take this off. I have to feel you.” Grappling with the straps of the harness, Lena helps to remove it, and it’s no sooner gone than her hand is in place above Kara. She’s taken aback by the amount of cool arousal she finds, and Lena’s fingers skate through it, looping around Kara’s stiff clit. 

 

Shifting away from Kara’s touch, Lena crawls between her knees and yanks her pants the rest of the way down. Lena’s lips are such a warm contrast to Kara’s skin, and they leave kisses all over her thighs, then wrap around Kara’s excited clit. 

 

Kara’s moans fill the air around them and she bites her lip with a softer, keening mewl at the first swipe of Lena’s scorching tongue. She shimmies in pleasure against the sheets, and sinks her fingers into Lena’s gloriously thick, dark hair, imploring her to take all that she desires in such a wanton display of need. Kara can’t help the way her hips rise up any more than she can stop the tremble in her voice as she whispers, “Oh Rao, _Lena_ …” She spreads her legs further, her muscles straining from the effort to keep her knees apart, and rocks upwards into Lena’s talented mouth.

 

Lena’s tongue flutters, curls and grants a sensuous ecstasy that awakens every nerve in Kara’s clit. She knows how to pucker her thick lips and use them to envelop Kara, while also incessantly stroking at the hardened peak. 

 

Lena’s oral muscle proves to be just as demanding in bed as it is in business negotiations. “Mmm,” she groans. “You taste delicious.” 

 

Kara’s arousal tastes unfamiliar, more like mint than salt, and the frosty air on chilly winter mornings that bites at the back of Lena’s throat. The aphrodisiac properties of it overwhelm Lena’s human senses, and she hungers for more, licking lower to the source of Kara’s juices. Her face rubs against sparse hair, and her tongue flicks into Kara’s entrance, lapping up the flavor. It covers Lena’s nose and chin, and gets into her long tresses before she returns her focus to Kara’s clit with devouring lust. 

 

Kara’s hips buck in orgasm, brought out by Lena’s greed alone, her strong sexual drives and the natural gift of her plush lips. 

 

It takes Kara by surprise how fast it strikes, a hedonistic lightning bolt that charges through her body in explosive waves. The force of it blows her mind, and it ripples through her, making her legs and muscles spasm uncontrollably. It’s a release so pent up that she’s spent years longing for it and her jaw goes blissfully slack. Sparks of pleasure fast become shocks, and her head falls back with a guttural cry that steals the breath from her lungs. She’s levitating before she knows it, inches off the bed as her thighs clamp around Lena’s head. She wantonly rides her face to prolong the intensity of her climax with a desperation that should make her feel shame. 

 

Lena relishes in the luscious arousal, the mess of it all over her by the time Kara comes down from what proves to be a literal high. She lifts her face away and licks the corner of her lips, then nestles against Kara’s chest. Her eyes are like calm seas, two drifting tides that go from Kara’s face down to where their hands come together. “In the morning, you aren’t going to fly away and out of my life forever, are you?” she whispers. 

 

“You couldn’t get rid of me if you tried.” Kara pants softly, content for the time being as she strokes Lena’s hair, twirling the ends around her fingers until her lazy smile freezes and she meets Lena’s eyes, correcting herself swiftly, “What am I saying? You’re a genius, of course you could, but—” There’s a well of emotion swirling in Kara’s eyes as she pulls Lena’s hand up to kiss her knuckles. “But please don’t?” The sincerity in her voice matches that of her expression, and she shifts to bring her face closer to Lena’s. “I want _this._ ” She asserts fiercely, “I want you, Lena Luthor, as both Kara Danvers and as Supergirl. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“You promised me that before. I didn’t forget.” Lena latches onto Kara in a tight embrace, burying her nose into the collar of her button-up. It’s the safest feeling she’s ever known, to be cuddled up in Kara’s arms, and she smiles against the urge to break down and cry, not because she’s upset but because she’s relieved. “I guess we’re no longer friends, hm?” she laughs. “I never expected to be okay with that, but being more than friends is definitely a consolation. I want you, too. Both sides of you. The lovable, shy dork… and the confident alien who has pissed me off a time or two.”

 

They settle into each other, Lena softening until her limbs unwind, and soon she’s asleep, at last peaceful and calm in the arms of her hero.


End file.
